


【勋兴】《爱错》终

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 8





	【勋兴】《爱错》终

《爱错》

文/夏序清和草未歇

7

张艺兴是被痛醒的。  
切肤之痛在意识复苏的瞬间炸开，睁开眼后缓了一会儿才发现眼前的场景是陌生的。  
胳膊用了下力想坐起来，腿上的疼又让他眼前一黑。手臂一软，跌了回去，顺带碰倒了床头柜上的水杯。  
似是这动静惊动了外边的人，张艺兴支着耳朵听着一阵踢踢踏踏的脚步声传来，一开门，一个年轻女孩子探了进来。  
“少爷您醒了？”张艺兴看着眼前的人面熟，又想不起是谁来，点了点头。

这姑娘很快又出门去，张艺兴感觉脑子一片空白。从地牢里出来之后的记忆已经记不得了，现在的处境更是让他云里雾里。  
等到那个女孩子领了两个丫头往进来端饭食的时候，他终于想起来为什么面熟了，这应该是吴府大丫鬟春兰的妹妹，冬兰。  
既然佣人还是吴府的人，那想来这地方也是吴家的地方。  
离着张艺兴最近的是一客虫草鸭子汤，他闷不做声搅了搅汤盏，拿起羹勺往嘴里送。  
看着他开始吃以后，冬兰她们就出去了，一并带上了门，不再打扰。

在汤还没凉之前，他见到了吴颍。

吴颍眉宇间都是倦色，站在张艺兴的床前的时候，张艺兴甚至看到了他青黑色的胡茬。  
“艺兴少爷。”吴颍颔了颔首。  
张艺兴擦了擦嘴，把桌几往前推了推，“坐吧。”  
吴颍伸出手，把残羹剩饭退了下去，“你还好吧？”  
张艺兴点头，还有命在这里吃香喝辣，挺好。  
吴颍沉吟，“贝医生说好了以后不影响行动，别担心。”  
张艺兴没说话，两个人相对沉默。  
“这是九爷的外宅。”吴颍先打破了这冷场。  
“哦。”张艺兴长长哦了一声，“九爷他…”  
“九爷让您在这儿养着，想好了去哪儿跟我讲，我帮您安排。”吴颍按着吴世勋的吩咐悉数跟张艺兴交待，“他还好吧？”  
吴颍以为张艺兴在问云兴的事，“那天仁爷也在，这下旁人自是没得说，不会让九爷作难。”  
张艺兴点头，那挺好。  
“冬兰他们最近伺候的不好也跟我说，”吴颍帮张艺兴重新倒了一杯水放在床头，“我会处理的。”  
张艺兴低低说了声好，重新躺了回去。

平日里，很少有这么长一段像是变成空白的日子。突然有了悠长无事的时光，和一个仿佛只住着自己的大宅子。  
不必像从前一样，在放学回家的路上就开始担心晚饭的时候怎么接吴世勋的话。  
不必像从前一样，每天上床之前都要考虑一下吴世勋今天心情如何会不会折腾自己。  
不必像从前一样，在被吴世勋抓着做到动弹不得的时候，为第二天早上会不会迟到担忧。  
………  
现在，是挺好的。

“去瞧过了？”吴颍回家的时候，春兰说吴世勋在书房里。他先去给吴世勋泡了杯咖啡，上了楼一开门，就听到吴世勋对着自己这么说。  
“是，九爷放心，艺兴少爷脸色瞧着挺好的。”吴颍把咖啡推到吴世勋面前。  
吴世勋拿起勺子先搅了搅，“蛮好。”  
“要是艺兴少爷不走，要不我给您把人再接回来…”吴颍低头给吴世勋找糖，抬眼撞上吴世勋的冰山脸一下子噤了声。  
吴世勋端起咖啡喝了一口，“福州路那边的租子和帐你明天带两个人去清一下，出去吧。”  
吴颍应了一声，转身往外走。  
“天渐凉了，夜里走动多穿些衣裳。”吴世勋没抬眼，淡淡说了一句。  
“谢九爷。”吴颍福了福身。

吴世勋等着吴颍出了门，脚步声消失不见之后，从椅子上站了起来。  
拉开呢子窗帘打开窗户，随手将桌上的电报拿起来点着，在火星尽数湮灭之前点了支烟。  
最近多了失眠的毛病，从前倒是没发现。  
他一直还以为自己是没心没肺的那一挂。

罢了，诸事烦忧。

吴世勋的这处地处租界的外宅位置倒是好，与深宅大院的吴府相比，小巧紧凑。  
久违的在安静的午后，还听得到走街串巷卖花的小贩叫卖声。  
他腿伤好多了，渐渐不用坐轮椅。每天用过午饭由冬兰陪着在客厅里走一会儿，然后在下头看书到傍晚，直到用了晚饭才回卧房。  
吴颍每日都来一次，总是黄昏时分进门。  
张艺兴大概算过，吴颍从自己这里离开按时赶回去的话，刚好能赶得上伺候吴世勋吃晚饭。  
吴颍每天来的时候，都带些吃食。  
同别的菜一齐上了桌，不用言语，张艺兴自能分别哪些是从老宅送过来的。  
到底吃了三年，他辨得出。  
今天送来的是元蛤汤，虾仁粉饺和西米布丁。  
都是他平日爱吃的。

吴颍像平时一样同他聊了几句家常，准备转身离开的时候，他开口叫住了人，“吴颍，我大好了，预备着走了。”  
吴颍其实一直存着九爷迟早要把张艺兴接回去的心思的。  
他听着还是踌躇了一下，“艺兴少爷…您想好了？您要不给九爷服个软，也是个台阶…”  
张艺兴夹起一颗虾饺，“吴颍，我比你想象中要了解他。”  
吴世勋这个人啊，说什么是什么。  
亲口说了要自己走，就不会再回头挽留。  
要是想留，也不是真的把自己送出来了。

吴世勋背对着吴颍，面朝着窗外。  
“他要去翡冷翠？”吴世勋是被手上的炙烫感打住了继续神游，不知不觉烟已经燃尽了。  
“是。”吴颍从进门到现在，自打和吴世勋说完话，第一次听到吴世勋开口。  
“知道了，你安排。好好送到就行，钱的方面不必问我，由着他用。倒是不必再派人伺候了。”  
吴世勋没有转身，一半儿声音顺着窗户往外飘，“老宅里还有什么他想要的，一并送了去就是，不要留着碍眼。”  
“是。”吴颍看着吴世勋没有转身的意思，答应了以后，在原地又站了会儿。  
吴世勋没听着开门声，回过头看到在还原地的吴颍，想了想，“现大洋倒不用了，你记得回头全给他换了美钞和金条去。”  
吴颍忙不迭点头，叹着气出了门。

行李收拾了几大箱，摆在张艺兴的屋里，一下子放的满满当当。  
冬兰这几天忙进忙出的，其实倒是也没什么特别需要准备的。可又总想着，漂洋过海一番，定有些家乡滋味会想念的。  
吴颍拿了个小藤箱放在张艺兴面前，“大黄鱼是硬通货，美钞先准备了这些。您现下在那头也没有账户，完了等有了告诉我一声。”  
张艺兴看了一眼，又看了眼吴颍，把箱子往回推，“我不能再要他的钱了。”  
吴颍把箱子往张艺兴怀里推，“艺兴少爷一向心软，您既然了解九爷，就别让我难做，别让我为了这事儿挨鞭子。”  
张艺兴轻叹了一声，看了看吴颍，“谢谢啊。”  
吴颍笑，“您说什么客气话。”  
张艺兴也忽地跟着笑了，“吴颍，一直以来，承蒙你照拂。我原不是你的什么正经主子的…”  
声音越说越低，听得吴颍心头一酸，“您和九爷都是我的主子，只不过，以后您就要自个儿照顾自个儿了。”  
张艺兴垂下头，泪珠一滴一滴落在在藤箱上，一点点晕开，“好好照顾他。”

吴颍嗯了一声，“艺兴少爷，咱们该走了。”  
张艺兴抬手揩了把泪，“走吧。”  
车子今天行的慢，张艺兴独自坐在后座上往外望，眼前忽地闪过电影院。  
他猛然想起前段日子被金钟仁拉着来做陪客，那晚吴颍就是在这里把他载回去的。  
那其实是他第一次看电影。  
平日里他也没朋友陪着来，吴世勋呢又不肯坐在这种黑影子里几小时。  
“乌漆嘛黑的，没有安全感，被人捅一刀都不知道怎么死的。”  
这是吴世勋的原话，张艺兴联想到吴世勋当时说话的神情，不自觉笑了出来。  
吴颍闻声回头，张艺兴倒是有些窘，往扭头往窗外看，装作漫不经心的，“九爷最近很忙？”  
吴颍重新坐好，“挺忙的，这几天去香港了。”  
张艺兴再没说什么。

露台风大，吴世勋一个人坐着。  
下午吴颍出门的时候，他吩咐要是张艺兴问起自己，就说自己不在上海。  
其实，他也不知道那人会不会问呢。  
不知道自己在心虚什么。

面前的小几上放着瓶刚开的白兰地，刚吩咐了下人拿杯子上来。  
身后的门被拉开，吴世勋没动弹，语气有些不悦，“取个杯子这么久？”  
“真舍不得就算了。”耳边传来的却是金钟仁的声音。  
金钟仁提了两坛酒，放在吴世勋面前，“今天别喝洋的了，我老家才派人送过来的黄酒。”  
吴世勋挑着眉看金钟仁去解拴着酒的麻绳，“你老家还有人呢？”  
“我三姨娘啊，”金钟仁把坛子打开，找出两个酒杯来，给自己和吴世勋满上，“我爹死了之后别的姨太都跑了，唯有她带着我爹的棺木回了乡。”  
吴世勋点点头，金家的三姨太他知道。原是戏班子里的小花旦，15那年从乡下来上海的路上被土匪截住，差点绑上山做了压寨夫人，被路过的金钟仁他爹救了下来。生得吊梢眉，水蛇腰，漂亮极了，她房里的点心永远是最好吃的。  
“不知道三姨娘现在还好不好。”吴世勋嘬了一口杯中酒，这是上好的同里红，醇和鲜甜。  
“苏州养人，比这儿强。”金钟仁笑了笑。  
这里自开阜以来，纸醉金迷，十里洋场。  
是个名利场，也是销魂窟。

吴世勋的头发被风吹乱，他起身靠在栏杆上，“听说你喜欢个大学里的小孩？”  
“早断了，”金钟仁端着酒杯看向远方，“不是一路人，不愿意强求了。”  
“那你还买铺子给他？”吴世勋笑了笑。  
“那是我给他成亲的贺礼。”金钟仁闷了一口酒，“喜欢一朵花，没必要非折回来，我知道它在那片园子里。每次路过的时候，远远看上一眼，知道它还开着就好了。”  
“你比我强。”吴世勋给自己又倒了一杯。  
“浪子回头金不换。”金钟仁举杯和吴世勋碰了一下。

巨轮像是一个巨大的摇篮，张艺兴无数次站在甲板上回望。  
他未曾出过海，他未曾一个人生活。  
海上的日出日落漂亮极了，海水的咸腥味他不喜欢，船上的面包烤得比吴家的那个胖师傅差远了。

前路不可知，往事不可追。  
愿我们各自顺遂，即使生生不见。

一年后，  
“老板，您约的客人到了。”  
被叫做老板的男人正整理着画稿，听到之后点点头，“就来，让客人稍等一下。”  
助理出了门，他起身对着镜子。最近头发长了些，原以来会显得邋遢，随手扎了一半起来在脑后，倒是与往常看起来不太一样。他今天穿了件豆绿色的衬衣，低饱和度的颜色看起来没什么攻击性，使人更添了些温润气质。他理了理衣领，把眼镜戴好，转身拉开门走了出去。  
“lay！”约的客人是位年轻小姐，正坐在会客厅里喝着红茶，看到张艺兴的时候叫出了声。  
“Monica，你好。”张艺兴笑着点头，坐在了客人的对面。Monica是当地有名的名媛，找了张艺兴来为着给自己设计珠宝。  
“这是设计图，您看，有什么想法，我再改。”张艺兴把手上的一叠图纸递到Monica手上。  
Monica随手翻了翻，“lay，说真的，我觉得这城里最好的珠宝设计师就是你了。你来自古老的东方，设计的东西，神秘又绚丽。”  
张艺兴抿着唇笑，酒窝随着面部动作看得更是真切，“您要是再恭维，恐怕您先生不会同意由我为你们设计婚戒了。”  
Monica爽朗大笑，还未开口，就见着张艺兴的助理突然进来，附在张艺兴耳边说了些什么。  
张艺兴的表情轻微的变了一下，又很快的恢复，充满歉意的对着Monica笑了笑，“抱歉，有些急事。”  
说完就风风火火出了门。

久违的接到吴颍的电话，越过千山，听得却真切，“艺兴少爷，如果不是要紧事，您也知道我不会打扰您现在的生活。”  
张艺兴觉得嗓子紧的很，“什么事？”  
“有些法律文件要您签。”吴颍的语气很平淡，张艺兴呼吸却停了一下。  
“关于…”张艺兴的声音低了些。  
电话那头沉默了几秒，“遗嘱。”

张艺兴的脑子轰地一声炸开了，不知道自己是怎么回到工作室的。一打开门，Monica还没走，翻着自己以往的设计稿，指着其中的一张，“lay，这是你为我设计的婚戒吗？”  
张艺兴不说话，Monica低头看着图纸，没发现张艺兴的异样，“我觉得样式太简洁了些，我知道你手上的那颗金钻是价值连城的宝贝，但是我更钟意粉钻一些…”  
张艺兴没有听到Monica说的话，助理什么时候把人请走的他也不清楚。  
直到夜深人静，屋里暗了下来，他才起身，摸着黑打开了工作室最里的那格保险柜。

张艺兴坐了第二天的船回国。

是梦里无数次想过的旅途，  
却是始料未及的理由。

来码头接的人，还是吴颍。  
“好久不见。”张艺兴脚底发软，眼前一阵发黑。  
吴颍沉默着接过他的行李，领着人上了车。  
整件事，他是在车上听吴颍说的。

吴世勋在去香港的火车上，遇了袭。  
当时身边只有金钟仁跟着的，那人三拳两脚倒是没占着什么便宜。掏了枪出来三个人一下子僵持住，金钟仁扑出去抢那人的手枪来着，却因着车厢狭窄，一下子开了火。  
三个人，三把枪，车厢里叫喊声大作乱做一团。  
眼看着境况失控，那人一脚踹开车门，拖住吴世勋的腿两人一齐跌了出去。

张艺兴听了心惊，淡淡看了眼吴颍，“只是跳车，不一定死了吧。”  
吴颍苦笑着摇头，“仁爷跟着还看得不清楚吗？那下头是海啊…”  
张艺兴沉默片刻，“那是捞着了？”  
吴颍又摇头，“那是海上，又不是黄浦江，从出事那天起就开始捞，云兴里所有九爷的亲信全部出动，一个月了，杳无音信。”  
一个人掉进海里，一个月，开什么玩笑。  
张艺兴咬紧了牙根，“所以呢？”  
车子突然停下，“再不发丧，云兴就要散了。”  
吴颍拍了拍张艺兴的肩，“少爷，咱们到了。”

吴宅依旧，跟走的时候相比，一点都没变过。  
府里气氛压抑的很，每个人都低着头匆匆做事。  
吴颍陪着张艺兴上二楼，进了张艺兴从前的房间。  
那是从前他和吴世勋的房间。  
吴颍道是张艺兴舟车劳顿，让他小睡一会儿。  
张艺兴才摇了摇头，还没开口，就听到吴颍说，“您睡会儿吧，往后的几天，事儿多着呢。”  
张艺兴复而点头。  
吴颍退了出去，他拉开了衣柜。  
自己的睡衣，还整整齐齐的挂在橱子里。  
他喜欢的，吴世勋喜欢的，他不喜欢的，吴世勋不喜欢的，走的时候他没带走一件，现在全部都还熨得妥帖，下头挂着茉莉香包，静静的陈列在里头。  
自从知道这个消息以来，他从未情绪失控过。  
却在这一刻，绷也绷不住扑进柜子里，嚎啕大哭。

金钟仁是晚饭后才来的，憔悴了许多。  
张艺兴下午哭的厉害，又不想叫客人瞧了去，支使了佣人找出冰袋拿着敷。  
“仁爷。”金钟仁进门的时候，张艺兴把冰袋拿开，坐直了身子。  
“我对不起你，艺兴。”金钟仁说着就扭过头去，红了眼圈。  
他没见过金钟仁这个样子，拿出手帕递给金钟仁。见着他不接，强行塞进他手里。  
金钟仁抹着眼圈，“你能回来，我很感激。”  
张艺兴这下眼眶又开始泛红，声音低低的，“说什么呢。”  
金钟仁背过头，语气哽咽，“世勋那么大一人，也没个妻小。你能来送，他一定欢喜。”  
张艺兴强笑了一声，眼泪却夺眶而出，“为他扶灵，我该做的…”

送走金钟仁已是午夜，张艺兴只觉得自己的精气神像是被抽走了，连坐着都是勉强。  
咚咚咚！  
“请进。”张艺兴动了动嘴，强行坐直。见来人是吴颍，又放松了不少，“什么事？”  
“这些是最要紧给您的，我怕过几天忙起来忘了。”吴颍说着，抵了一个匣子过去。  
“这是什么？”张艺兴接过，边打开边问。  
“九爷早有遗嘱，若是不测…云兴给仁爷，所有的钱财产业，给您…”吴颍说话间，声音还带着些颤。  
“……”一匣子的地契屋契，还有开户的凭证。张艺兴咬紧了下唇，“这个人真是…空留下这些钱财，我一个人几辈子花得完去…”  
吴颍另拿出个纸包来，“这也是九爷要给您的，那时候您走的匆忙，没有交接完。”  
张艺兴看着吴颍把纸包在自己面前展开，听着吴颍一样一样指给自己，“这是您家以前的宅子，其实九爷一早就买了回来，但是经了几手，装修跟原先不太一样了。为了买一样的地砖，托了不少人…还有铺子，您知道那条街上……”

张艺兴紧握着拳头，连指甲深陷进皮肉里都感觉不到。直到鲜血从指缝间汩汩滴落在地上，吴颍大惊失色，拉着张艺兴喊人来包扎。

出殡那天，张艺兴身着红衣，头戴黑纱。  
他认了吴世勋未亡人的身份主丧。

尸首下落不明，衣冠冢也要一丝不苟。  
张艺兴靠在棺材上，从怀里掏出个丝绒盒子来。  
吧嗒一声打开，里面是枚戒指。  
很多东西他是到了国外才知道的。  
比如，吴世勋是白羊座的人。  
他已经忘了当时，自己用吴世勋给自己的一整箱大黄鱼在拍卖会上买下那颗品相极佳的金钻时，是什么心情。  
他应该还宽慰过自己，万一吴世勋结婚呢，  
自己要给他件拿得出手的礼物。

可他还是用这一颗宝石，做了两枚戒指。  
一大一小。  
设计了很多天，改了又改。  
成品摆在自己面前的时候，他又想，这么漂亮的钻石，给自己留这么小小的一颗，反正吴世勋也不知道。  
就算知道了，他财大气粗，应该不会介意吧。

现在那枚原本要送给吴世勋的，他已经装好盒，轻轻放进了棺里，“我知道迟到的深情是三伏的棉被……是顶没有用的…世勋，我知道的。”

出殡的路上，他红着眼睛，硬是没有哭。  
招待宾客，迎来送往，没有比他更周到的丧主了。吴颍跟在他身后，想起当年的小小少年，也就这一两年，竟也真的能渐渐自己撑起一片天了。

所有的事办完之后，张艺兴大病了一场。  
躺在熟悉的卧房里，他恍恍惚惚像是回到了当年。梦里好像听到吴世勋回来了，又坐到了自己的身边，绞着冰帕子。帕子搅动着，水声哗啦啦的响，他看不清楚人影，只记得吴世勋坚实有力的握住了自己的手，哄他睡觉。

张艺兴一下子惊醒，想要抓住吴世勋的胳膊，让他不要走。  
午夜梦回，却独留一人。  
张艺兴觉得自己可能是疯了吧，这半个月来，大概要流尽一辈子的眼泪来。

金钟仁撑了把大大的黑伞，张艺兴在伞下，本就瘦弱的身子，越发显得娇小。  
“真的要走？”金钟仁看着张艺兴布满血丝的眼睛。  
张艺兴点头，“云兴有你，九爷和我没有什么放不下心的。”  
“你留下来，我们都好照顾你。”金钟仁摸了摸鼻子，冲着张艺兴笑。  
张艺兴也跟着笑，“又不是不回来了，兴许下个月我就回来了。”  
只是眼下，他无法心安理得的在吴世勋留给他的铺天爱意里，再待一分钟。  
他觉得自己不配。

金钟仁点头，“我们等着你，你现在可是腰缠万贯啊，九爷的财产你不盯紧点最后可都便宜我了，管家婆。”  
张艺兴笑着笑着红了眼，金钟仁把伞柄递到张艺兴手上，“去吧。”  
张艺兴用力的点点头，伸手接过来。  
“戒指真漂亮。”金钟仁瞧见张艺兴的手上，也不知道什么时候多出来一枚戒指，纤细小巧，主钻金灿灿的外面还托了圈碎钻。  
张艺兴像是炫耀似的冲金钟仁挥挥手，“谢谢，我走了，你回吧。”

海浪的声音，在张艺兴耳中总是让他觉得莫名治愈。躺在床上的时候，他像是回到了襁褓中，罕见的陷入了黑甜。  
梦里他又梦到了那个总是一脸冷酷的吴世勋。  
他笑着朝吴世勋挥手，却笑着笑着就哭了。

他想他了。

end.

后记：

写文马上一年了，一直算不上是个勤奋的写手。突然写这么个故事源于午后的一次一时兴起，是个蛮致郁，又治愈的故事吧。

爱错的故事背景设定在民国，一个是裹挟进政治斗争的黑帮头子，一个是破产卖身的单纯少爷，从人设上就满满be感。  
一开始九爷到底喜不喜欢心心呢，最先见色起意是肯定的，逐渐沉溺却也是真的。  
他不知道心心惘若不顾吗？从他在故事的最开头试图找个替身那里，很显然他明白的。

于九爷而言，亲娘留洋一走了之抛弃了自己，亲爹想来也少不了新欢。心心在家庭变故之前起码还感受过亲情的温暖呢。因此，爱人这件事，连他自己也没被爱过，你对他还能有什么指望呢。  
他对心心的占有欲和控制欲这一点没得洗，要是能再来一次他估计还要这么干。  
但他对心心的爱意也是毋庸置疑的。我在转场和情节的衔接上选择了很多吃饭的场景，吃什么东西是其次，重点是食物之于中国人所承载的一种情感表达，是种不曾宣之于口的脉脉温情。如同祖父祖母在你每次回家的时候，从后厨端出来一盘你儿时最喜欢的点心。如同两个人拍拖的时候，第一次必先吃饭，吃得到一起才能聊得到一起。如同每次生病的时候，妈妈蒸的一碗虾仁蛋羹…  
同时其实也非常希望以这种传统又含蓄的表达方式，使心心能明白，灵肉未必都是分离的，殊不知身边人的一粥一饭皆饱含爱意。

心心对这一点的感悟后知后觉。  
他在潜意识中其实是依赖着九爷的，他非常习惯着被九爷在这些点滴上宠着。在性格上，因为吴世勋的纵容，也还是存着许多从前的小少爷性子。  
但是，不对等的相处方式是原罪，张艺兴被朴灿烈这种朴实的邻家暖男吸引是迟早的事情。

码头的事情，对他来说是一个很大的冲击。  
意味着，他渐渐意识到，九爷对他除了占有欲之外，其实是构架了一个很坚固的保护圈，将他跟外界不好的东西隔了开来。包括不许他在外边交朋友也是，不去认识就永远不会被心怀不轨的人给利用。  
那么在地牢里，他要还九爷三刀六洞的时候，也是他第一次吧，主动的去为九爷着想。这代表着他逐渐开始由依附者，渐渐觉醒自己的独立人格。

九爷年纪轻轻做了少当家的，出来跑江湖。他的感觉其实非常敏锐，在去南京的车上他就有感觉到可能乱世之人难以百年。那么在第一次遇刺之后，他已经十分了然自己可能不会善终。  
因此心心就是他唯一的软肋。  
自己尚不能独善其身，放他离开是九爷给心心的深情：天高海阔，既然也许不能同生，那我要你好好的活着。  
所幸，他的心心开始长大了。

心心离开的日子，九爷应该很想念他吧。  
也许如果可能，他真的很希望等自己忙完，能找到心心，和他一生一世一双人，亲口告诉一次心心自己很爱他。

我总觉得两个人在老宅里，每天一起吃着东西，一起睡觉的那些日子，特别温馨。就是很简单的相处，但于他们两个人而言，那段在一起的时光，是陪伴，也是互相救赎，是彼此生命中最高光的时刻。

九爷这个人，把深情刻进了骨子里，从身前一直想到身后，能给的全部给了他。  
心心一定会坚强的走下去。我想，心心也会带着九爷留给他的爱，一直等下去，直到九爷回到他身边的那一天。

最后，酒心szd打在公屏上！！！！

一期一会，格外珍惜。  
承蒙各位厚爱，不胜欢喜。  
江湖路远，后会有期。

清和于庚子闰四月廿一


End file.
